


Spooky Scary Everyday AU Dabbles/Oneshots

by Tweekerstyle



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Padalickingood Spooky Scary AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweekerstyle/pseuds/Tweekerstyle
Summary: Spooky Scary AU with Achievement Hunter on everyday life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mad Scientist Ryan  
> Frankenstein Gavin  
> Werewolf Ray  
> Demon Geoff  
> Swamp Monster Jack  
> Undead Michael

“Hi everyone, this is Geoff from Achievement Hunter and that’s it. Take it away Jack!” The demon pushed the camera over to the shy swamp monster who blushes, as the camera finally pans to him. Coughing slightly Jack pulls himself up to his full height, and brought the mic up to his lips.

“Welcome to AHWU for the week for the week of October, 17th 2000 and-” Jack was interrupted by a loud squawking noise, and then a blur passed in front of the camera. Jack watched as Michael screamed profanities, and cocked his arm behind his head ready to throw something. Jack finally notice that the Brunet had the Brits decaying arm. Jack noticed too late to dodge the incoming arm as the zombie threw it at the running Brit. The arm soared through the air right at the swamp monster. The arm hit Jack in the face making him squeak.

Michael and Gavin froze upon hearing the squeak and turned towards Jack, who blushed as the attention turned to him. Jack expected to hear an apology from the two. What he didn’t expect was the laughter that was coming from them. Jack looked down down to hide his blush when he noticed that his squeak made him sprout plants and bright flowers. Geoff laughed quietly before picking up Gavin's discarded arm, and patting Jack on the shoulder.

“Alright assholes.Let’s get back to work.” Geoff said handing Gavin his arm to take to Ryan. Jack gave a small grin before turning back to the camera.

“Hi this is Jack and welcome to AHWU for the week of October 2000 and 16.”


End file.
